Valentine Surprise!
by MissyKristy
Summary: Second Story! For Valentine's Day! KuroFai. One-shot. Fluffy. What do you want for Valentine's Day? Keep or Delete?


A/N: Second fic~ So I don't particularly care. Any grammar mistakes or any mistakes in particular please disregard. I'm not so great in English.. in fact, I suck.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did, I would be one happy soul. LOL!

* * *

**Valentine Surprise!**

Fai loved making chocolate and sweets more than anything. When upon arriving in this new world, he learned of a new tradition; Valentine's Day. It was a day for celebrating love and giving chocolates. Unlike in other cultures, this world's Valentine's, it's customary to give gifts to any gender whether or not you have romantic feelings for them.

Kurogane and Syaoran ventured out in search of Sakura's feather which left Sakura and Mokona to play by themselves. This opportunity gave Fai the chance to hone his culinary skills and present a sweet snack for his traveling companions he liked to call 'family'.

"Saa~ what should I make today," Fai hummed while bustling in the kitchen, "Not a cake... maybe just plain chocolate is fine.."

Searching for the right utensils, Fai looked into the well-stocked fridge to get the ingredients to make the chocolates.

"Kuro-puu doesn't like sweet stuff so maybe 'dark' chocolate would suit him more," Fai mused to himself, "Syaoran-kun can get the cherry-filled chocolates and Sakura and Mokona can share some white chocolate!"

Fai whistled while he worked, mixing the chocolate, dark chocolate, and white chocolate batter. Not knowing how many to make, Fai searched around the kitchen again in search of some molds.

Kurogane walked around this peaceful town with Syaoran in tow. This town seemed a little too calm for his liking and the girl who provided them with the place seemed a little weird. Kurogane was just about to complain again but his walking companion seemed to have stopped, side-tracked by a display window featuring many girly things.

"Oi kid," Kurogane inquired, "what happened?"

Kurogane turned to see Syaoran peering into the display glass looking at a bouquet of flowers and a matching set of jewelry. Kurogane sighed knowing what the kid was thinking about. He was obviously thinking of getting a gift for the princess.

While Syaoran was busying himself with eying the gifts, Kurogane leisurely walked in hoping the kid would follow his example and walk in too. For clarification, Kurogane was NOT looking for a gift but helping the kid get a pushing start, yeah, that's it.

"Kurogane-san...?" Syaoran wondered aloud when he saw the dark haired warrior walk into the entirely too girly store.

The pair walked into the store looking warily at all the things that were on sale. Almost immediately, Syaoran went over to look at the items at the display window again.

"Kid, if you want it, just get it," Kurogane growled out.

Syaoran looked very nervous and blushed a deep red at being caught. But who couldn't? It was too obvious.

"H-how about you Kurogane-san...?" Syaoran managed to stutter out.

"Hah?" Kurogane raised his brow, "what about me?"

"For Fai-san of course," Syaoran answered while turning away, not wanting to show his reddened face to the warrior again.

"Che' like I care," Kurogane scoffed and walked away.

Syaoran gave the warrior's back a knowing smile before looking back at the bouquet of flowers and jewelry set. He dimly considered the cost of the purchase. There was no problem concerning money, however, because the girl who gave them the home to stay also gave the travelers a load of money and was glad to loan them more if they needed it.

"Excuse me sir," a nice, young employee addressed Syaoran. "Do you need any help?"

Syaoran proceeded to talk animatedly with the lady having high hopes in buying the items and wishing that Kurogane, too, would purchase something nice for his Valentine.

Kurogane shuffled around the store listlessly, not having any purpose of being in here. While walking around the store, a piece of clothing caught his eye. Kurogane smirked and went to ask an employee for help.

'Maybe some flowers would be nice...' Kurogane inwardly mused.

"Thank you for your purchase!" all the employees shouted after them in thanks.

Syaoran bowed respectfully and Kurogane just gave a grunt in acknowledgment.

"Kurogane-san.." Syaoran started hesitantly, "what, may I ask, did you buy?"

Kurogane grinned lecherously, "Just a little something for the mage."

Syaoran, at this time, chose not to question further and continued on their way home, not able to find Sakura's feather.

Fai was just about ready with the chocolates. He skipped happily to the fridge looking for some preserved cherries for his usage. While peering into the fridge, he saw something that caught his eyes.

'Mint does taste good with chocolate...' Fai thought to himself.

Fai got his ingredients and bounced back to work, humming once again.

Getting out the feather mold, he poured the white chocolate mix into it. Before letting it set in the refrigerator, he grabbed some cookie crumbs and sprinkled them on top of the two feather-shaped chocolates. Deeming it ready, he placed the tray into the fridge. Fai went back to his workspace and proceeded to work on Syaoran's share of chocolates. Getting out the small cup-shaped mold, he filled each mold halfway and placed a cherry inside before covering the rest of the mold in chocolate. Happy with his work, Fai moved on to his favorite, Kurogane's chocolates.

"Kuro-pipi will love this~!" Fai giggled out loud, beaming with happiness.

Taking out the biggest kitty mold, he deftly worked about making the best chocolate for his special someone. Filling the kitty mold three-quarters of the way, he scooped a fair amount of creamy mint and carefully placed it on the kitty's belly area. Fai felt a wave of satisfaction hit him as he finished his last chocolate.

"Now to decorate the room!" Fai slid the last tray into the fridge and happily headed towards their shared bedroom.

As the the sun fell, Kurogane and Syaoran made their way into the anticipating the house to be in a mess of pink and girly garlands. The men opened the door and there it was, the blinding pink light welcoming them back into the house. Kurogane pinched his nose bridge but walked in the overly pink house anyways. It was gonna be a long night.

"Kuro-chan~" Fai flung himself onto the man, "welcome back!"

To this warm welcome, Kurogane petted Fai's head affectionately and laid a small kiss on top of his head. Kurogane then presented Fai with the beautiful bouquet of flowers he bought from the store. Fai grew impossibly happier and this time kissed Kurogane on the lips.

"Thank you Kuro-sama." Fai sported a hint of pink on his cheeks but still smiled lovingly up at the man.

"Syaoran-kun," Sakura blushed, "w-welcome home.."

"I'm home, hime" Syaoran replied dutifully and also presented flowers to her.

"Mokona too, Mokona too!" Mokona happily chirped from Sakura's arms.

The festivities have begun and the small "family" had their fun eating talking and having some side desserts. Just as the dinner was about to commence, it was was time for the gift giving.

"Sakura-chan, Mokona, I have a gift for you~" Fai smiled brightly, "And Syaoran-kun too!"

Fai disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with the treats he made earlier that day.

"The white ones for Sakura-chan and Mokona, and this one for Syaoran-kun" Fai presented, "don't go eating them all at once." Fai playfully scolded.

"Kuro-chi's present is here too~" Fai grinned widely.

Fai grabbed onto Kurogane's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Shuffling in the refrigerator, he took out a medium sized box in gave it to the looming man.

"Happy Valentine's Day Kuro-rin" Fai genuinely smiled up at his lover.

Kurogane opened the box and revealed a cute kitten with a hint of a white belly. This kitten looked vaguely familiar to him, reminding him of the names the mage came up for them in Outo Country.

"Thank you," Kurogane said to Fai softly and full of love. Just because he was a ninja didn't mean he was devoid of all emotion. He finally found a reason to feel love.

"Kuro-wanwan," Fai called out, "where's my Valentine's gift?"

"Waiting for you in the bedroom." Kurogane smirked.

Gleefully, Fai dragged a willing Kurogane into the bedroom awaiting the gift. Kurogane smiled faintly at the idiot's happiness and enjoyment.

Seeing an unopened box laying innocently on the center of the bed made Fai seem more intrigued. Kurogane prompted the mage by giving him a push towards the box.

Opening the box, Fai smiled mischievously at what was inside.

"Pink boxers, Kuro-tan?"

"Che'" Kurogane scoffed and looked away with a faint flush on his face, "There's more."

Lifting up the clothing, Fai turned it around to see the real gift. Right on the backside, above his ass cheeks, printed clearly, were the words: KUROGANE'S. Giggling to himself, Fai laid the undergarment down and saw another pair of boxers. This one was a deep red and on the smack dab front read the words: FAI'S ONLY. Fai couldn't but fully laugh this time. Tilting his head up, he gave his warrior a kiss of gratitude.

"You like?" Kurogane smirked knowingly.

"Of course." Fai smiled and kissed his lover again.

"Happy Valentine's Day idiot." Kurogane whispered into Fai's ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," Fai giggled. "I love you, Kuro-chuu~"

"I love you, too. I really do." Kurogane confessed sweetly and truthfully.

This Valentine's, both the mage and warrior filled the night with promises and memories that would last a lifetime. For once, Fai was glad for the deities that brought such an amazing man to him. And for once, Kurogane was glad the gods above pitied him and brought him love.

Owari~

* * *

Hate it? Love it? Oh well too bad.

Review? If you want.

Keep or Delete? You decide.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
